Our Story
by OnyxLevender
Summary: Kau lelaki egois, pemarah dan menyebalkan! Namun aku tetap bertahan, apa kau tahu apa alasannya? Karena aku mencintaimu! /Author Newbi/OneShoot/RnR?
**Our Story
**

 **Story by, SaFa (OnyxLevender)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclamer Masashi kishimoto**

 **(U Sasuke & H Hinata)  
**

 **Genre:** **Romance  
**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning!** _Segala macan kekurangan pada subuah fict kemungkinan ada di fict ini, Typo-nya pasti ada! Occ jelas ada. Au dan kemungkinan masih banyak lagi, Harap diMaklum lah aku masih newbie di sini dan masih dalam proses belajar membuat fict jdi mohon bantuannya ya Senpai dan reader  
_

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA Minna**

 **^^Maaf jika mengecewakan^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang indah di Konoha. Terlihat seorang gadis berparas cantik yang sedang berjalan sendiri menuju ke sekolah dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah KHS (Konoha High School). Gadis yang dikenal sebagai siswi terpandai di KHS. Walaupun pendiam atau lebih tepatnya pemalu, tapi gadis ini begitu ramah pada siapa saja. Dia begitu dikenal di KHS, entah itu guru, staff, security ataupun murid-murid di sana. Ya dia lah Hyuuga Hinata siswi kelas 3 di KHS.

Hinata memiliki seorang kekasih yang berada satu angkatan bersamanya namun berbeda kelas, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata dan Sasuke sering dipanggil dengan sebutan "Genius Couple" oleh semua murid di sekolah KHS. Lantara mereka berdua selalu berada di peringkat 1 dan 2 umum dalam ujian sekolah. Mereka tak pernah menganggap satu sama lain adalah saingan seperti biasanya orang yang memperebutkan gelar nomor satu. Mereka berdua selalu belajar bersama, entah di sekolah ataupun di luar sekolah seperti di perpustakaan kota. Mereka merencanakan setelah lulus dari KHS, mereka ingin untuk bersekolah di Universitas Tokyo yang di kenal dengan pendidikan nomor satunya di Jepang.

"Ohayo minna.." Sapa Hinata pada teman-teman di kelasnya.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan" jawab Ino –teman sebangku Hinata.-

"Oh iya apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh kurenai-sensei?" Ino bertanya lagi dengan wajah yang dapat diartikan _"ingin mencontek"_.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya dan kau boleh meminjamnya." Jawab Hinata dengan senyuman kecil sembari mengambil buku tugas yang dipinta oleh Ino.

"Arigato Hinata-chan, kau selalu baik" Ino selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata manisnya saat apa yang ia inginkan tercapai.

Hinata hanya membalas ucapan Ino dengan senyum termanis miliknya.

.

.  
Kringggggg  
Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring disepanjang koridor KHS membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya mendesah lega karena dapat terlepas sejenak dari kegiatan yang menyita tenaga dan fikiran.

Gerombolan siswa siswi nampak berjalan menuju kekantin,ada juga yang ketaman dan tempat2 yg ramai oleh siswa siswi lainnya. Kecuali pemuda bersurai raven itu, dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di atap sekolah tempat yang sepi dan tenang.

.  
Tap tap tap  
Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat kearahnya.  
Onyxnya terfokus kala melihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo yg sejak tadi ditunggunya membuka pintu atap sekolah dan melangkah pelan kearahnya.

"Hinata, akhirnya kau datang juga.!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf membuat Sa-sasuke-kun m-menunggu" Ucap Hinata tergagap.

"Hn, tak apa kamu duduk disini" Ucap Sasuke sembari menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk di sampingnya.

Melihat Hinata yang hanya diam saja di depan pintu Sasuke segera mendudukkan Hinata di sampingnya, Sasuke kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dan menjadikan paha hinata sebagai bantal tidurnya.  
Perlakuan Sasuke sukses membuat kedua pipi Hinata kini memerah semerah buah tomat.

"Sa-sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Pe-pelajaran akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi kita harus segera pergi ke kelas se-sekarang"

"Temani aku di sini"

"Eh"

"Kita bolos kali ini"

"Ta-tapi nanti pe-pelajaran anko-sensei kau mau dia marah dan me-menghukum kita" Ucap Hinata mencari alasanuntuk menolak ajakan bolos dari Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja" Ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum.  
Sasuke mulai menutup matanya berusaha memasuki alam menyenangkan berada sedekat ini dengan kekasihnya.

Hinata memandangi wajah Sasuke yg kini tidur pulas dipangkuannya, tampan.

Tanpa sadar tangan mungil gadis itu bergerak menuju kepala Sasuke, mengusap2 pelan rambut ravennya sehingga membuat pria itu semakin merasa nyaman dipangkuannya.

Hinata bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah tersenyum lebar saat ini. Rasanya ia tidak menyesal karena membolos pelajaran jika itu bersama dengan Sasuke.  
.

.

*Beberapa bulan kemudian*

Ujian kelulusan di KHS sudah mereka jalani dan hari ini adalah test untuk memasuki perguruan tinggi. Sasuke dan Hinata berbeda ruangan tapi Sasuke selalu dengan senang hati mengantar dan menjemput kekasihnya itu sebelum ia menuju keruangannya. 20 menit setelah Sasuke mengantar Hinata, test pun dimulai. Test ini dilaksanakan hanya hari ini saja dan dalam beberapa hari hasilnya akan keluar. Sasuke dan Hinata selama beberapa bulan ini benar-benar belajar sangat keras untuk menghadapain ujian ini demi dapat masuk ke Universitas impian mereka. Ya walaupun mereka dikatakan sebagai "Genius Couple" di KHS, tapi di sini persaingan bukan hanya dari sekolah mereka, melainkan dari seluruh sekolah SMA yang ada di Jepang bahkan ada juga yang dari luar Jepang. Jadi mereka berdua harus benar-benar sudah siap.

~Skip Time~

Sasuke mencari Hinata keruangan test Hinata Tapi dia tak menemukan Hinata di sana.

"Permisi nona, apakah kalian melihat gadis yang tadi pagi bersamaku kemari?" Sasuke bertanya pada orang yang berada di kelas itu.

"Gadis yang ber-rambut indigo itu?" tanya gadis itu mencoba memastikan.

"Iya benar, kau melihatnya?" Sasuke mulai bersemangat lagi.

"Tadi tepat setelah test selesai dia pergi bersama seorang pria yang mencarinya." Ucap gadis itu menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Hn. Terima kasih nona" Sasuke berbalik dan pergi secepat mungkin mencari Hinata dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar marah.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Hinata dan Gaara sedang asik bercanda dan mengenang waktu mereka SMP dulu. Gaara atau lebih tepatnya Sabaku No Gaara adalah teman baik Hinata saat di SMP. Gaara waktu itu pindah sekolah lantaran orang tuanya pindah ke Sunagakure untuk mengurus perusahaan mereka di sana dan sejak saat itu mereka tak pernah saling bertemu lagi. Saat itu Hinata merasa sangat sedih kehilangan teman dekatnya.

Gaara dan Hinata mengikuti ujian ini karena dulu mereka pernah bercerita tentang keinginan mereka setelah lulus dari SMA. Dan benar saja, mereka bertemu lagi, lebih tepatnya Gaaralah yang menemukan Hinata. Gaara tau ruangan test Hinata dari website resmi perguruan tinggi di tokyo ini. Di sana tertera nama dan ruangan untuk anak-anak SMA yang akan mengikuti ujian masuk ini. Bahkan Gaara sampai hampir tak tidur hanya karena mencari nama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Gaara-kun ke SMP mana kau pindah dulu?" Hinata bertanya jawaban yang tak ia temukan dimanapun kecuali bertanya langsung pada temannya itu.

"Tidak jauh, hanya 100km dari SMP kita dulu" Gaara menjawab sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang dia tampilkan ketercuali untuk Hinata.

"100 km kau anggap dekat? Lalu yang jauh berapa km? Kau sama seperti dulu, terlalu santai" Hinata meledeknya dan tertawa cukup keras.

Sementara di lain sisi Sasuke mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar kembali seperti semula, dia benar-benar hampir mati karena kelelahan berlari. Dari kejauhan dia melihat Hinata bersama dengan seorang laki-laki, akrab bahkan sangat akrab. Dia hampir tak tahu Hinata bisa tertawa lebar dan bercanda seperti ini selama mereka menjalin hubungan yang Sasuke tahu adalah Hinata yang pemalu.

Sasuke merasa marah, iri, cemburu, sesak dan segala macam hal yang membuat dirinya benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Sasuke berjalan mendekat, berjalan sangat pelan hingga akhirnya saat ini berdiri di samping Hinata dan melihat Hinata dengan tatapan datar tak berekspresi apapun.

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata mendongak dan melihat kekasihnya yang datang.

"Sasuke-kun kenalkan Ini teman baikku sewaktu SMP, namanya Sabaku no Gaara. Kami sudah 5 tahun tak bertemu dan akhirnya bertemu lagi di sini" Hinata menjelaskan siapa laki-laki yang bersamanya ini tanpa tahu yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap diam dan berlalu sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang di sana dan juga tatapan dari Gaara yang merasa khawatir dengan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun lepaskan, tanganku sakit" Ucap Hinata yang merasakan sakit pada pergelangan tangan yang cengkram cukup kuat oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hinata

Hinata benar-benar tak sadar atau lupa bahwa Sasuke benar-benar tak suka jika Hinata terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki lain.

"Mengapa kau bisa seperti itu kepadanya.? Kau bisa tertawa lepas kau bisa bercanda gurau dengannya. Tetapi padaku yang adalah kekasihmu kenapa kau selalu seperti ini?" Sasuke mencoba menahan emosinya yang bisa kapan saja meledak saat itu juga.

"Bukan seperti itu Sasuke-kun, aku hanya.." Belun selesai Hinata bicara Sasuke sudah memotong perkataannya.

"Baiklah jika ini maumu akan aku ikuti" Sasuke pergi dari hadapan Hinata tanpa melihat keadaan Hinata yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening dari kedua matanya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata memanggil Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh dari hadapannya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Sasuke-kun setidaknya kau harus mengetahui alasanku! Kau, orang yang selalu seenaknya, egois, menyebalkan, pemarah, apa kau kira ada gadis yang menyukaimu? Ya kau tampan,kaya dan juga jenius, tapi apakah kau sadar mereka hanya melihatmu dari luar, bukan secara pribadimu! Kau kira karena apa aku bertahan denganmu selama ini? Setidaknya kau harus merubah kebiasaanmu yang tak memepercayai siapapun itu! Sasuke-kun! Apa kau mendengarku?! Kau menyebalkan memperlakukanku seperti ini!" Hinata benar-benar meluapkan semua yang tertahan selama ini, dia benar-benar mengatakan semuanya walaupun dengan suara bergetarnya. Hinata benar-benar tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang melihatnya disana.

"Kau, apa kau tahu alasanku? Apa kau tahu Sasuke-kun?" Ucap Hinata masih menangis, tapi ia tak perduli karena sekarang pandangannya hanya tertuju pada punggung seorang pria didepannya.

"Karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" Hinata berteriak dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya dan berlari pergi dari tempat itu.

Sasuke dia hanya diam terpaku dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Sasuke tak berani membalikkan tubuhnya. Diam, hanya itu yang dilakukannya saat ini.

.

.

Kini hari ke 10 mereka mulai menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo, namun kejadiaan sewaktu test dulu kini mereka tak pernah lagi bertemu satu sama lain, Hinata benar-benar menghindari Sasuke. Mereka sama sekali tak saling menghubungi sejak kejadian salah paham itu. Ditambah lagi mereka tidak dapat bertemu karena kelas dan jurusan yang mereka ambil berbeda. Tak terasa sebentar lagi Hinata akan berulang tahun, dan Sasuke tak lupa itu walaupun mereka saat ini sedang dalam keadaan yang dapat dikatakan kacau.

"Hime" Sasuke memanggil Hinata saat melihat Hinata berjalan melaluinya.

Hinata tetap tak membalikkan badan, tetap pada posisi saat di mana dia sedang ingin memasuki kelasnya.

"Hime. Apakah kau masih marah padaku?" Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menyapa duluan, karena Sasuke hampir frustasi karena masalah ini.

"Apakah kau sudah menyadari bagaimana posisiku selama ini? Hanya karena kesalahpahaman bisa terjadi hal seperti ini. Setidaknya kau harus percaya padaku. Sesulit itukah? Apakah pernah aku mencoba untuk berpaling darimu? Jangan pernah samakan aku dengan dia" Akhirnya Hinata berbicara setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

"Aku tahu itu, aku tak bermaksud untuk menyamakanmu dengannya, tapi apakah aku tak boleh mengantisipasinya? Aku takut, takut kehilanganmu Hime" Ucap Sasuke membela dirinya.

Hinata pergi dengan meninggalkan Sasuke ditempatnya semula. Namun Sasuke masih tetap setia menunggu di depan kelas Hinata hingga kuliah Hinata untuk hari ini selesai, bahkan Sasuke mengorbankan mata kuliahnya hari ini demi untuk menunggu Hinata.

 _"Tidak ada salahnya aku akan memberikannya kesempatan untuk kali ini saja" batin Hinata sembari melihat ke arah Sasuke._

"Sasuke-kun!" Ucap Hinata.

"Hime? Apakah kau mau memaafkanku?" Ucap Sasuke sambil melihat kearah Hinata.

.

.

Malam hari yang indah di kota Tokyo, Hinata pergi keluar untuk membeli kopi. Hinata merasa ulang tahunnya semakin dekat, tapi apakah Sasuke mengingatnya? Hinata bukanlah tipe orang yang mengharapkan sesuatu, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar berharap pada kekasih yang baru saja rujuk dengannya. _"Sasuke-kun, apakah kau mengingat hari ulang tahunku?" batin Hinata._

Hinata saat ini sudah berada di salah satu café yang hanya beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Tak sengaja dia bertemu dengan Gaara dan memutuskan untuk mengobrol beberapa saat dengan Gaara.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam, Hinata beranjak akan pulang setelah terlebih dahulu berpamitan pada Gaara, tapi tiba-tiba Gaara menahan lengan Hinata dan memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Gaara-kun?! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini ditempat umum! Cepat lepaskan!" Ucap Hinata terkejut atas tindakan Gaara.

"Hinata-chan, apakah kau tahu aku menyukaimu dari dulu.? Tapi Kau hanya menganggapku sahabatmu, aku menginginkanmu sebagai kekasihku, bukan sahabat! Dan kenapa kau betah pada pria pecemburu itu? Apakah kau tak merasa tertekan? Aku bisa memperlakukanmu lebih baik dari dia Hinata-chan" Gaara mengungkapkan semua perasaannya.

"Gaara-kun, kau tahu kita sudah menjalin persahabatn ini selama ini, kau sudah aku anggap kakakku sendiri, tapi kenapa kau begini? Dan jangan pernah membawa-bawa Sasuke-kun dalam hal ini. Aku bertahan dengannya karena aku mencintainya, memang dia tak sebaik dirimu tapi aku memilih bertahan dengannya karena aku nyaman bersamanya" Hinata berbicara panjang dan melepaskan tangan Gaara dan langsung pergi meninggalkan pria itu sendiri.

"Sasuke, kau baruntung mendapatkannya. Jaga dia, jika kau lengah sedikit saja, aku akan mengambilnya" Gaara berbicara sendiri sambil sedikit tersenyum. Setidaknya sekarang dirinya tak menyimpan perasaan itu sendiri.

.

.

Hari ini saat Sasuke pulang dari kampus tak seperti biasanya. Kali ini dia tak menghampiri Hinata di kelasnya, melainkan langsung pergi keluar dari kampus.

Hinata yang melihat kekasihnya itu berlari keluar gerbang kampus dari kelasnya yang berada dilantai tiga Universias Tokyo. Hinata benar-benar tak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering menghindarinya. Hinata tahu kekasihnya memang sibuk, tapi tak seperti biasanya.

Semtara itu dilain tempat Sasuke benar-benar sibuk dengan mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk hari yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah kau sibuk? Aku ingin bertemu" Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke melalui telfon.

"Maaf Hime, saat ini aku sangat sibuk. Bisakah lain waktu saja kita bertemu?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sesibuk apapun kau, kau harus ingat makan, jangan terlalu lelah." Ucap Hinata, setelah itu Hinata langsung memutus teleponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

.

.

Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu Sasuke telah tiba, hari dimana Sasuke menghabiskan banyak tenaga dan waktu untuk ini. Ulang tahun Hinata. Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke sudah berada di kampus, bukan untuk belajar tapi untuk mempersiapkan semua yang sudah direncanakannya.

Sementara dilain sisi Hinata benar-benar tak merasakan apapun soal ini, Hinata merasa bahwa Sasuke pasti tak mengingat ulang tahunnya lagi karena tak ada ucapan apapun darinya seperti tahun lalu. Hinata pergi ke kampus seperti biasanya, melihat suasana yang sepi tak seperti biasanya dia melihat kalender di handphonenya _"tak ada hari libur atau apapun" batinnya_. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 tapi tak ada seorangpun yang memasuki kelasnya. Hinata benar-benar sedang dalam mood yang buruk dia mulai beranjak dari bangkunya, tapi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke datang dengan sebuah tart ditangannya, seorang diri, tanpa ada siapapun lagi. Hanya mereka berdua diruangan itu.

" Otanjoobi omedetoo gozaimasu Hime" Sasuke berjalan perlahan dengan senyum terbaiknya mendekati Hinata yang masih mematung ditmpatnya.

"Sasuke-kun.." hanya nama Sasuke yang terucap dari bibi Hinata.

"Maaf selama ini aku terlalu mengekangmu, maaf atas semuanya maaf aku membuatmu menangis, mulai sekarang aku akan merubah sifatku, aku mohon kau mau membantuku Hime. Ini hanya sedikit kejutan untukmu, maaf tahun lalu aku melupakanmu,ayo kita memulainya dari awal lagi. Aishiteru Hime"

"Sasuke-kun, kau... Arigatou" Hinata segera memeluk tubuh Sasuke, untung saja Sasuke sudah mengangkat kue yang dipegangnya.

"Hime tutup matamu, masih ada satu kejutan lagi. Tapi maaf jika aku tak bisa membuat ini romantis, tapi aku sudah berusaha sebisaku"

Sasuke menutup mata Hinata dan mengajaknya berjalan ke arah jendela. Sasuke memberi aba-aba pada teman-teman yang selama ini mau membantunya untuk ini. Saat Sasuke melepaskan tangannya, Sasuke menyuruh Hinata membuka matanya.

Hinata tak berkata apapun, sedikit terkejut. Perempuan itu tak menyangka Sasukenya bisa melakukan ini, menggunakan lembaran-lembaran kertas dan membagikan pada teman-temannya untuk menunjukan ini. "Aishiteru Hyuuga Hinata, mulai sekarang kau hanya milikku dan akan selamanya menjadi milikku. Otanjoobi omedetoo gozaimasu" -Uchiha Sasuke-

"Sasuke-kun, Arigatou" Untuk ke dua kalinya Hinata mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sasuke, tapi kali ini dia berkata dengan isakan dan punggungnya yang bergetar. Tiba-tiba saat Sasuke menarik Hinata kepelukannya, Hinata berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya diatas dahi Sasuke.

.

.

The End

.

.

 **A/N: Saya masih dalam proses belajar dalam membuat fict, jadi maaf jika hasilnya hancur.  
**

 **Kritik dan Saran akan author terima dengan lapang dada. Silakan di review setelah membaca fic author yang abal-abal ini.**

 **Salam hangat dari saya untuk para** **Senpai dan Reader**

 **OnyxLevender**

 **.**

 _ **Mind to RnR**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
